our_suburbiafandomcom-20200214-history
Domínique Chevalier
"It's obvious that I'm a facial mask whore." -- Domínique Chevalier Who is Domínique Chevalier? *'Full Name': Domínique "Dom" Chevalier *'Age': 23 *'Date of Birth': January 19, 1990 *'Current Occupation': Actor - Red Power Ranger, "Run With Us" - Pasadena Running Club/Store Employee *'Family': Dana Chevalier (sister in law), Rayner "Ray" Chevalier (brother), Emaline "Emily" Chevalier-Foster (sister), Jack Foster (brother in law), Christa Chevalier (mother), Armand Chevalier (father), Tiffany Yi-Chevalier (cousin), Angélique Chevalier (aunt), Krystal Yi (aunt, by marriage to Angélique), Tristan Chevalier (cousin), Gerald Chevalier (cousin), Kelsey Chevalier (cousin), Jessica Chevalier (aunt, by marriage to Henri), Henri Chevalier (uncle), Angelina Alder (grandmother), Gavin Alder (grandfather), Agnès Chevalier (grandmother), Jacques Chevalier (grandfather, deceased) History The Chevalier family waited with an excited anticipation for the arrival of a new baby girl and because Mrs. Chevalier wanted to keep the new baby's gender a secret, it was an absolute surprise when Dom popped out. Domínique Chevalier was born in Laguna Beach, California to a firefighter and a nurse as their third and youngest child. Despite the initial gender disappointment, Dom's mother was the one who insisted on naming him. When Dom was five, his older sister, Emaline, at the age of eight, asked their mother to enroll her in ballet. In the same year, Dom watched his first dance recital and with his nine years old brother, Rayner, they laughed when their sister horribly messed up on stage. After the dance instructor rushed their sister off the stage, the following performance captivated Dom and jumpstarted his interest in dance. It was the combination of his name and his interest in dance that lead to a difficult childhood. Dom was six when he fell off the school jungle gym and broke his arm while trying to replicate the pirouette he saw the year before in the performance. When he came back to school in a cast, he wasn't surprised when the other boys shunned him and called him names like, "faggot," "fairy," etc. However, the names were still upsetting. Distraught, he ran to his older brother at lunch the same day the bullying started and cried until their mother came to pick him up. For a week, Dom's father stayed silent about the events while his mother tried her best to comfort him. After the week passed, Armand brought his children to school and marched right into the kindergarten class room. Armand calmly but furiously explained his concern for Dom. From that moment, Dom's peers in gradeschool were less vocal about their opinions towards him, but he knew what they were still thinking. Despite that all, he found solace with a girl named Kristi Tanner. Even though Dom felt alone growing up, he noticed that there was another child who felt lonely. They were in first grade when Dom saw a her crying near a flower box away from the other kids on the playground. Dom wasn't able to get much out of her for why she was crying, but he proceeded to hug her until she stopped. When she did, they exchanged names and started a beautiful friendship. On Dom's eigth birthday, the Chevalier family surprised him and told him that he was enrolled officially in dance classes. When he was eight and a half, his father, Armand, started including him in the daily Chevalier work outs. Having been an ex-marine, Armand insisted that his children start waking up earlier and taking control of their bodies. Dom hated it at first, but after a while he got used to it. Thankfully, this practice became less enforced as the Chevalier children entered high school. Upon entering high school, Dom joined the high school dance program and also followed in his brother's footsteps by joining both the track and field team and the cross country team. While his peers believed that he was definitely gay, Dom did his best to ignore the talk about his sexuality. He did not deny or accept the rumors. All that mattered to him was that he was dancing and enjoyed what he was doing. When it was time for college, Dom decided to go to UCLA so he could stay near his family while still pursuing what he wanted. He entered college looking to finish a degree for dance and as an athlete for the UCLA track team. In his freshman year of college, Dom met a girl on the same floor of his dorm. He had a large crush on her, but he was unable to act, because he believed that the rumors about his sexuality had followed him from high school. In attempt to woo her, he injured himself during a dance performance. The injury happened early in the track season and made it impossible for him to continue the season. Due to his injury, he also found himself backed up a year in dance and Dom was also redshirted in track for his freshman year. After being injured, Dom worked hard to get back into shape and back on track. His return to dance and track was amazing, and he was glad to be one of the better known names of collegiate track and field at his school. Dom eventually graduated in 2013. Even though Dom graduated with a degree in dance, he found a new thing to enjoy and accepted the role as the Red Power Ranger in Power Rangers: Megaforce. Currently, Dom doesn't know what will happen next after his role, but he still has a dream to dance professionally. Significant relationships in the roleplay *Kristi Tanner - Dom's best friend since childhood. Kristi's behavior often gives him heart attacks but he still loves her like a friend. *Julia Do - Dom used to have a crush on Julia and tried to act on it, but he stopped when he discovered that she had a boyfriend. He still tries to keep a friendship with her. *Keith Keller - They're bros to put it simply, but Dom does get annoyed with Keith. *T.K. Im - Dom has a crush on her, but it doesn't seem like a relationship will happen. *Wendla Faire - Dom had a crush on her when they first met, but he kept the crush a secret until it was no more. Dom likes to think that they're good friends that happen to be working on the same project. She's the pink power ranger and he's the red. Trivia *Dom likes wearing pink. He believes it brings out a nice color in his cheeks. Category:Characters